galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Nivelian Republic
The Nivelian Republic is one of the four factions in Galaxy on Fire 2. Its population is mostly Nivelian, a race of bipedal reptilians. Station Design The Nivelians have tall, blue stations, often with multiple pylons connected by beams. Solar panels or radiators are also common. Their hangars have square platforms, and the space lounges use mildly round windows and cube chairs. The space lounges tend to look sleek and modern. station]] ]] Ship Design Nivelians take pride in being some of the best shipbuilders in the galaxy. The Nivelian Republic's ships are sleek and very elegant. Their main color scheme is blue, with few exceptions. In addition, they all have a central, recessed cockpit with two or more wings or fins in which the engines or weapons are installed. This forms a U-shape in the ships. The main weapon seen on Nivelian fighters is the Berger Retribution. History The Nivelian Republic is the oldest faction out of the major three in the galaxy. At one point they were the most powerful force in the galaxy. However, their empire eventually over-expanded, and various civil wars shattered their empire. Terran expansionism has also put pressure on their survival. The Mido system declared independence during the Nivelian Civil War. Although the Terran Federation has accepted Mido Confederation's independence, the Nivelian Republic still claim Mido as part of their territory. There are still many skirmishes along the Mido-Nivelian border. Eventually the Eanya system, formally part of the Nivelian Republic, joined the Mido Confederation. During and after the war, the Nivelian Republic's government was overthrown by a military junta led by Trunt Harval. The so-called Republic survives in name only. During the Void Threat, the Nivelians supplied explosives to obliterate the Void Mothership. The transport containing the explosives was temporarily captured by the Mido, but was eventually rescued by Keith T. Maxwell. The explosives proved to be vital in halting the Void Threat. Sometime around 3626 A.D, the Nivelian leader Trunt Harval attempted to eliminate the whole Mido sector by creating an artificial supernova in Ginoya star system. As a result, the system was almost obliterated, with much of the Mido sector being endangered. However, Trunt's plans were halted by Deep Science, who developed a device to implode the supernova, and he was killed by the famous Terran mercenary Keith T. Maxwell. It is still unkown whether the Nivelian Republic will resume the war on the Mido Confedaration after this, though they have reached a time of self reflection. During the colonization of the Shroud Nebula, the Nivelians sent some of their commanders to colonize it. When the Neox Sector was discovered, the Nivelians did not start expanding immediatly. Instead, they were busy rebuilding their civilization from the various civil wars they had. Eventually, they did start expanding in the Neox Sector. However, when they got there, most of it was already colonized. Being still unable to wage a multi-front war, they decided to erect a small colony in an unclaimed system to watch over the activites within the Neox Sector. During the Shattering, a significant fraction of the Nivelian fleet stationed in Neox was destroyed, with many government officals being killed in the explosion. Political Situation The Nivelian Republic, much like the Terran Federation, has shared an uneasy history with the Vossk Empire. The Nivelian Republic's main adversary is the Mido Confederation. The Nivelian Republic was once an ally of the Terran Federation. While the Nivelian Republic was at war with the Mido Confederation, much of the Nivelian population demand a cease-fire with many of them protesting and signing petitions. This was made worse due to the strict curfews put in place since the civil war. Society The Republic follows a somewhat socialist life with hard work and family loyalty being key to Nivelian life. Nivelians are rather conservative and somewhat unaccepting of newcomers. However, younger generations of Nivelians have been influenced by Terran ideals of liberty and individuality. See Also *Nivelian *Nivelian Civil War *Nivelian Ships Gallery Nivelian.png Info-box-ships-galaxy-on-fire-2-space-shooter-sci-fi-trader-nivelian.png|A Salvéhn. VoidX in Nivelian Hangar.jpg|A VoidX in a Nivelian Hangar. Nivelian-hangar.jpg|A Mantis in a Nivelian hangar (SD) Nivelian-freighter-destroyed3.jpg|A destroyed Nivelian Freighter. Nivelian-station-freighter.jpg|A close-up on a Nivelian Freighter. Shot768.png|A Nivelian from Galaxy on Fire Alliances Gof3manticore-devblog6-image1-(nivelianbattleship-rough).jpg|Concept art for Nivelian ships Category:Factions Category:GOF2 Category:GOF2HD Category:Galaxy on Fire Alliances Category:Supernova Category:Valkyrie Category:Nivelians Category:Galaxy on Fire 3: Manticore